All in a days work
by My.Bloody.Tears
Summary: The boy held his hand out, hoping the bully, who towered over him, would be kind and give the balloon back." Chinmay fluff.
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny spring day in Shugazoom city. The weather was calm, the temperature just right. A breeze scurries by every now and then, easing the warmth of the sun, caressing skin of the city`s inhabitance. Everywhere you look, smiling faces you would meet. Lovers on dates, families spending time together. Children chased each other down the sidewalks, playing hide-and-seek.

A boy about five years old as running down the side walk, his sand colored hair caught in the breeze. A foot came out, and he didn't notice until too late that it was there. This kid had a balloon in his hand. When he landed face first onto the sidewalk, the balloon fell out of his tiny little hand. It was too far into the air, and the boy couldn't catch it. But, out of nowhere, a hand darted out and grabbed it. The boy looked in wonder as the balloon was brought from his sight.

The boy looked over to see who the hand belonged to. A menacing laugh came, and the boy instantly knew who it was. The playground bully. The boy held his hand back, hoping the bully, who towered over him, would be kind and give the balloon back. You see, this kid could not talk, and he had no pin and paper on him. So, all he could do was gesture for it.

"Hey, guys, the kid wants him balloon back! Should I give it to him?" His posse laughed and mimicked the mute boy, only teasing him with childlike voices, saying:

"I want my balloon back! Give me my balloon back, please!" a roar of laughter erupted from the small group of boys.

"I don't think that I should, guys." With that, the bully let the balloon go. It went up and up, far out of the mute boy`s reach. The group of boys laughed and walked away. A tear slipped from the mute boy`s eyes. Suddenly, it got dark. The boy looked up to see a young teenaged girl above him. Her green eyes shined, but her face was full of pity and concerned. He knew, just looking into her eyes, that this was Jinmay, a member of the Hyperforce and Chiro`s , the leader of that team, girlfriend.

Jinmay went down to her knees, eye level with the boy.

"Are you alright?" Teasing was far from her voice as she reached out her arms, gesturing to the boy that a hug was only a step away. The boy nodded and stepped into her embrace, his tiny, short arms wrapping around her neck as her long, thin arms wrapped gently around his back. "That was mean, what those boys did. But don't worry, though. They will get nowhere in life acting like that. Now, let's see about getting you another balloon and getting you home without those boys taking it." Jinmay unwound her arms and stood up as the boy unwound her. She dusted the small marble rocks from her knees and held out her hand to his.

His little fingers wrapped around hers. The boy looked up to see her smiling down at him. They walked down the street and a block south, until they reached the Balloon Salesman. He smiled when he saw them.

"What can I do for you, Jinmay?"

"This kid`s balloon was stolen from him. I wanted to buy him another one." Jinmay and the mute boy stopped when they reached the salesman.

"Ahh. Well how about this. The boy can get a free balloon everyday." Jinmay looked down at the boy.

"Would you like that?" The boy looked at her shyly and nodded. A light laugh escaped her red lips. The salesman joined in and handed the mute boy a red balloon. The boy smiled. "Now, to get you home." Jinmay went to her knees. "Hop on, and hold that balloon tight." The boy, hesitantly, got on to the teens back, locking his arms securely and lightly around her neck. Jinmay stood up, adjusted his weight, then started walking in the direction that the mute boy points to. A few blocks over, Jinmay slid to her knees once again to let the boy off.

The boy smiled and waved at her, running to the front door. Jinmay smiled and waved back. She watched as he entered the house, then turned and walked to the park. She smiled when she saw the team playing, and Chiro sitting on the park bench. Jinmay walked over to him and sat beside him. He wrapped his arms around her once she sat.

"That was very kind of you, Jin." He kissed her cheek, and then tucked her head under his chin.

"Aww, that was nothing. It was all in a days work." Chiro kissed he head.

"You show so much kindness everyday. I don't deserve you." A laugh escaped Jinmay`s lips.

"I would have said the same about you, not too long ago. I was in that boy`s place not too long ago. Except it was a different situation." Chiro smiled at the memory.

"Yes, I remember that. I almost killed myself." Chiro chuckled. Jinmay turned to face him, placing a light kiss on his lips.

"Thank goodness you didn't." Chiro smiled and leaned down for another kiss, Jinmay happily giving it to him.

"Ah, yes. Like you said, 'It was all in a days work.'"


	2. NAME CHANGE

**I just wanted to inform everyone that knows me as Jinmay-4-ever that I am changing my pen name. I feel it is time to change it from something childish to something that's not. At this point, I do not know what it will be, but it seriously won't be Jinmay-4-ever.**

**On other news, I am working very hard to update my stories, and I'm not ashamed to say that ideas wouldn't hurt. So, what do you want to see in the next chapter of my stories (Keep in mind, this part is only for my chapter stories. If this story says complete, do NOT reply to this message)?**


	3. PLEASE READ!

Hey guys! So, I know you haven't heard from me in a while, but I return with a proposition for you! If you check out my blog, listed below, I will write a chapter for a story selected by you. I might complete the story if I'm in the mood. All you have to do is go to my blog and comment on one of my reviews (following my blog would make me so happy, too) and then answer my poll. And I beg, because I have no followers on this blog, that you tell your friends and help me. I will even take requests for the books, and I am still looking for someone to help me design my blog.

Cecesreviews . blogspot . com (remove the spaces)

Ps. I am going to change my name again. Ill change it before I update one of my stories. It will be Ce-Ce Wroth.


End file.
